


Tumblr Crush.

by TheSlowBurner



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bribing, Edging, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Masturbating, Oral, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Crush, iDK tho, nonconsensuel, shitposting, sometimes i guess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlowBurner/pseuds/TheSlowBurner
Summary: have you ever wanted to meet your favourite mutuals? have you ever wanted to meet your Tumblr crush? despite both of them being in another state? oh boy do I got news for Waylon Park...





	1. Anon.

Day after day it was nearly the same. Waylon would finish with studying, go home from his university to his modest apartment and log on. “Alright… time to shitpost” Waylon had mimicked cracking his knuckles, then returning his glasses to his face.

Often he’d had Tumblr open amongst other tabs that he used for studying, he was good with himself as not to get too distracted by the hell site, but it was only when he saw a certain blog start to become active again. _The-Groom_

Whenever he saw his favourite mutual, Waylon would feel his heart beat like a drum. Waylon wasn’t even sure why this amazing user followed him back, but it was practically since he first got Tumblr that they’ve been following each other, Waylon doubted that _The-Groom_ ever noticed his blog, only liking few things here and there if they were funny text posts.

Waylon felt stupid for this, but he couldn’t help it. It excited him to see they were online at the same time. Despite Waylon being a person who never really got side tracked, it was as if this one blog had him on a leash. He’d often find himself on their blog for hours at a time, being careful not to like any posts from weeks ago, but very often Waylon would find himself deep in _The-Groom’s_ archive of aesthetics.

Although Waylon had his own, most often referring to bookish aesthetic’s, pastel, paleness, calming things, he enjoyed going through the user’s rough aesthetic of ripped knees, combat boots, black, messy tattoos, cigarettes, neon, all the things that would most definitely fit an edgelord. But of course, everytime _The-Groom_ answered any anons, he never seemed like he wanted to pick a fight with anyone and was very polite and endearing, or to what Waylon read it as anyhow.

But Waylon’s favourite posts were when _The-Groom_ uploaded photos of himself, and today it had Waylon blushing. Waylon had to cover his mouth to stop a pathetic squeal escape his lips despite him having no house mates, well except for Miles who was in an out, he felt ridiculous for doing so but knew it was so save himself the embarrassment.

Today it was of _The-Groom_ shirtless, a cigarette hanging from his lips that looked like a cut was split in his bottom lip, a bloodied nose, and a cut on the top right of his eyebrow. The first photo was just from his chest up, revealing a sturdy collarbone, built and broad muscles with a thick neck to match his strong jaw to ultimately lead to his handsome face. Dark hair, freakishly pale eyes and pale skin to show that his crystal blue eyes in fact did have color to them.

The next pose had Waylon nearly fainting, the camera was a bit further away (feeling just the smallest bit disheartened looking as though someone else obviously took it), from mid thighs up, still his cigarette hanging from his bloodied mouth, his body very pleasant worked as a modest outline of muscle rippled underneath his skin, rubbing his even bloodier knuckles, and staring directly into the camera, and it honestly felt like to Waylon _The-Groom_ was eye fucking him.

The last pose had been taken of his whole body. This time it was clear they were outside as snow had been melting in the dark night around his feet. The photo was taken from behind him as he blew out smoke from his cigarette with a cheeky grin over his face, looking away from the camera to the side and grabbing the front of his belt, seemingly showing off “modestly”, his back muscles as he tensed in what Waylon imagine was very cold nightly air.

But it was the caption that set Waylon off. _I’m a bit filthy, any lovelies care to lick my wounds?_ Waylon had to lean back in his chair and hide his face at the comment, feeling heat rise in his cheeks and certain other parts of his body.

Waylon bit his lip and liked the post, reblogging the image with _very_ modest tags, and very evidently not completely honest to Waylon’s feelings of it with:

_#10/10 #recommend #qt_

Once Waylon felt he gotten over that hill, he had to wait a bit to send him an anon message. Usually Waylon’s routine most nights when _The-Groom_ was online was like and reblog a few of his posts, wait until others have done so, and then send anons.

It was definitely a case that Waylon was much too shy to come forward, it wasn’t because he was a bad looking guy either, he thought of himself as quite average in fact. Blonde short hair, maybe growing a bit too long (in which he needed a haircut he reminded himself a few times these past few days), brown eyes, slightly freckled, slim, for the most part (to which he also reminded himself he needed to start watching what he ate and more physical activity, maybe eventually actually going with Miles to his ridiculous journalism things, often with _a lot_ of cardio done by the end of it).

Often dressing more to the smart-casual side, button down shirts, sweaters over the top, t-shirts cardigans, modest skinny jeans or a nice pair of chino’s, and thick rimmed glasses when need be, and sometimes for aesthetic. The typical nerd if he were to describe himself.

He just found himself very average looking is all. But the thing that got him that Waylon felt like he couldn’t message _The-Groom_ directly was because well…. He was scared. Of course! he was a cool guy through and through, but Waylon wasn’t sure how he could carry a conversation with him, normally anyhow. Too often Waylon would go on the anon button like he was preparing now and too often would he just…

_**Anon** I could be the one to lick the wounds… and then some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Waylon was invincible when it came to flirting… online, with anonymous messaging, but god did he love it. _Especially_ with _The-Groom_ , since he knew just how to play his words in accordance.

_**The-Groom** well well, if it isn’t my hot and ready minx, the flirty anon, frisky as ever darling! Ooh and please tell me what you’d lick more, because I have a real bad ache darling… and it’s not quite bleeding_

Waylon gone red in the face again, nearly smacking his face with his hand and hovering his fingers over the keyboard of his laptop as he bit his lip.

_**Anon** well, for starters, I’d start with those poor lips of yours, it really looks like they need to be treated extra carefully, and then next, I was thinking maybe working my way down, keeping it organised, I’m practical like that B)_

Shifting in the chair to ready himself for _The-Groom’s_ response he felt the tightness of his pants as he had images coursing through his head. Waylon began kneading on the growing mass in his pants and felt his face flush. Sighing when he managed to rub the sensitive head a few times, Waylon was practically already _Hot and Ready_ like _The-Groom_ said.

_**The-Groom** Ooh darling, Practicality is my biggest turn on, in fact, I’m already in bed just waiting for that wonderful treatment with your tongue and mouth sweetheart~_

Waylon was kneading his erection ever so slowly whilst reading the words and sighed, lolling his head back “fuck…” he hissed to himself, the images of slowly pushing his favourite user back in bed, licking up the skin on his neck, nibbling at on his jaw, merging his lips with his. It had all become hot and heavy until a loud turn and click of his door had shot him back from the moon to earth.

Miles began to enter Waylon’s room with his very often, _too_ often intrusive greetings of just waltzing in his flat mates room “Waylon, Where’s the—“ Waylon struggled to cover his erection as he snapped his laptop lid closed and spun his torso to greet Miles.

Miles chuckled and sat on Waylon’s bed “What the hell? Watching porn Waylon? You pervert” Waylon scoffed and Miles gave him a look ‘well what else would you be doing trying to cover yourself like that?’ was essentially what he was saying.

“Don’t fret man, happens to the best of us” Miles smacked Waylon’s leg as he shot up from the bed and lingered in Waylon’s room, playing with trinkets here and there. “Have you still got that… keycard from where you used to work? Murkoff was it? IT support?” Waylon narrowed his eyes at Miles ‘innocent’ request as he knew better, _much_ better than to not ask questions with Miles.

“Miles, even if I did—“ Waylon began but that stupid smirk on Miles face had only asked for trouble as he interrupted “Ah! So you do!? Can I… borrow it?” Waylon rolled his eyes, first because, it was clear his now flustered feeling from having a boner was undoubtedly gone, but also because Miles always liked to cause trouble, especially under Waylon’s name.

“No! last time I lent you something, my mom had to drive 2 hours straight to bail us out of jail! Not this time Miles!” Waylon could remember that day so clearly and especially remembered Jeremy Blaire motioning with his mouth from another cell to the two boys ‘You’re dead’, and mimicking a knife across his throat.

“Oh come one! That was one time!—“ Miles threw his hands up but Waylon argued back “No! that wasn’t one time Miles! The Library! The science labs at my school! Hell! I can’t even go to the fucking diner down the road without being interrogated about you and your whereabouts! By the staff no less!” Waylon opened the door to let Miles out.

At first Miles pouted and slumped his shoulders, trying to look as childlike and adorable as possible to Waylon, but failing miserably since his scruff showed the distinct age of a 20, 24… 20 something year old (Waylon wasn’t even sure of his flat mates age since he didn’t bother asking, not even sure Miles knew himself).

Miles finally reached the door after dragging his feet dramatically all the way to Waylon and stopped. Waylon sighed and slipped the card from his back pocket, sighing in defeat. “Fine. But make sure you bring that shit house of a place down. Treats it’s employees like garbage with barely any holiday time.” Miles cheered and was ready to hug Waylon, Waylon quickly evading the hug to remind both of them what Miles walked in on.

“You won’t be disappointed man! Fuck yes!!! I am gonna dig more dirt on them than a grave robber!” Miles had egged himself on as he made it down the hall to his own room. Waylon shook his head and huffed. Returning to his seat in front of the desk and reopened his laptop “Now… where were we _Darling_ ”

Waylon refreshed the page and noticed that _The-Groom_ had reblogged one of his own asks/answers and added on to it.

_**Anon** well, for starters, I’d start with those poor lips of yours, it really looks like they need to be treated extra carefully, and then next, I was thinking maybe working my way down, keeping it organise, I’m practical like that B)_

\---

_**The-Groom** Ooh darling, Practicality is my biggest turn on, in fact, I’m already in bed just waiting for that wonderful treatment with your tongue and mouth sweetheart~_

|

| _ **The-Groom**_  
| _all this flirting darling and I don’t even know your name, if you’re a boy or you’re a girl or something inbetween, or even your blog for that matter! I’d like to get to know you sweetheart, how about it? reveal yourself, and I promise you reward darling~_

Waylon gulped. “Oh geez…” he whispered to himself. Waylon hovered his hands over his keyboard, his fingers twitching and his heart pounding. “Oh fuck!” Waylon cursed himself, this was not how he wanted the night to go. _but why!? Why all of a sudden? Why does he want to know now of all the things that--_

Waylon had remembered his sappy post he made a few nights prior being tipsy as Miles talked him into taking shots with him. Waylon held his head in his hands and groaned:

_**Wayling-Into-The-Void**_ _He’s honestly the most aesthetically pleasing human beings and he’s such a sweetheart. Iss it bad I flirt with him shamleessyl on anonn?_

To which there were a few replies encouraging it, a few likes, a few reblogs. When Waylon checked his notifications the next morning, he was lucky that his favourite user hadn’t found it—

Wait that was it! he never liked or, at least hoped, that his mutual never saw his text post. Waylon felt the slightest shimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe _The-Groom_ didn’t see his stupid text post, or thought that it wasn’t about him but very much doubted it.

Waylon bit the knuckle of his thumb and hissed in air. He snapped the lid of his laptop closed again and shot from his chair. “Damnit!” Waylon found himself in the kitchen making a cup of tea and pacing.

Out of all the times in his life, this was definitely up there in the most stressful. He had argued to himself that he _could_ reveal himself, the pros and cons of it. first pro being that _The-Groom_ knows of his existence, knows what he looks like since Waylon has never posted many selfies on Tumblr, well when he did they were just ridiculous, funny photos.

The next pro was that maybe they start talking, and of course the cons, it gets awkward, he’s not into guys at all and is quite repulsed by Waylon, is sorely disappointed… To Waylon, the list felt like it could go on.

Waylon moaned as he took another sip of his tea, biting the knuckle of his thumb in between sips. Miles had walked by the kitchen in that instant and saw the stress written all over Waylon’s dainty frame.

“What? Couldn’t find that video that makes you nut in seconds?” Miles had intruded yet again, waltzing to Waylon, jumping up to sit on the counter. The height difference between them was astonishing, Waylon being a solid 5ft9, 10 max, and Miles pushing a 6ft 2, and a very athletic build. Though he always seemed to have a very kiddish demeanour no matter.

Waylon scoffed and rolled his eyes at Miles yet again. Miles motioned to Waylon’s thumb and mimicked it “You only do that when you get hella stressed out. What’s up then?” Waylon pursed his lips, pondering if he should tell Miles his dilemma or not.

Instead, Waylon had poured two shot glasses and clinked glasses with Miles. It was definitely a surprise that his friend had initiated drinks, but this was a blessing, and Miles knew not to question good things, well when it came to this anyhow since his friend was much more reclusive.

After two or three shots, and them giggling over horror stories Miles had got them stuck in, Waylon checked his phone as Miles poured them one last glass. Waylon immediately, without even thinking, really it being in his muscle memory had gone straight to _The-Groom’s_ page and felt his heart get caught in his throat.

_**The-Groom**_ _I’m sorry to the sweetness who usually gets me hot for the night if I made you uncomfortable. I really didn’t mean to. Kisses~_

Waylon read the other comments that lingered on the vibe of ‘ooh I’m sure they’ll be back’ and ‘I could be you’re new sweetness, darling’. Waylon grinned at the replies his text had ignited and felt his grin burn even greater as _The-Groom_ had replied to some of them “ _I’m sorry lovelies, but it just wouldn’t be the same. But thank you for trying to cheer me up_ ” 

Waylon crooked his mouth into a slight frown and really felt he had disappointed his favourite mutual. He hadn’t even kept track of time as he began talking with Miles, and that was the thing with his flatmate, he would suck him in to all these conspiracy theories that seemed so reliable , and even their stories together would be enough to last hours.

Waylon didn’t realise how long he was staring at his phone when Miles had leaned over to stare at the screen as well with a prying tone “ooh, your little Tumblr crush, _Darling!_ ” Miles had exaggerated the last word.

Waylon clutched his phone to his chest and glared at Miles, grabbing the drink and taking a large gulp. “Shut up!” he tried to sneer back but failed with a bashful smile at the end.  
Anyways, thanks for that, I gotta go to… my room.” Waylon wobbled down the hall.

Now that he was under the influence of alcohol, Waylon felt much more flirtier and much more brave than he had before and readied his laptop. “Okie dookie” He motioned over the anon button, hesitating for a small moment, but thought it better to stay on it.

_**Anon**_ _Ooohhh Swertheaarat you couldw nev mraking me uncformtalbe. Most wo fur k inks a r my kinks abbaby_

Of course it was a struggled to type with drunk fingers, but Waylon thought it would make do and sent it. within seconds a reply came.

_**The-Groom**_ _How can I even tell if this is my sweet sweet darling, whom I missed very much? I won’t flirt unless I know for a fact it’s you… and I want proof ;)_

Waylon cursed his mutual playfully “That bastard” he mumbled to himself, with a stupid fat grin on his face. Waylon felt compelled, even through the internet, he could tell his favourite mutual had amazing charisma, and honestly he could ask anything of Waylon and he would definitely do it.

_**Anon**_ _alright alright! Anything you want… do you have skype?_

At this point Waylon felt his stomach in his throat and his heart pound against his chest. He was really going through with this. Despite him being pleasantly tipsy, he was sobering up _very_ fast from this decision and felt his palms go sweaty. A reply.

_**The-Groom**_ _Yeah ;)_

It was short, but precise. Waylon knew exactly what he wanted. His mutual wanted Waylon to private message him so they could take this convo elsewhere. Waylon nearly felt his hands shake as he moved the cursor from the ask to the message. Waylon stared at that small green light on the messaging bubbled and gulped. “Here it goes…”

Waylon opened his skype to remind himself of what his username was and grimaced when he found that Miles had changed it again. “God fucking damnit Miles… you are the exact opposite of a wingman…”

_**Wayling-Into-The-Void**_ _Skype user: Baelon._

Waylon smacked his face front on with his palm at the name. it was too late to change the name since his bravery was running on pure adrenaline right now. He pushed himself from the desk and held his head in his hands “oh no… what have I done… oh no, oh no, oh no….”

But only a few seconds had gone by when he received a message back.

_**The-Groom**_ _Oh! I had a feeling it was you ;) I’ve been following your blog for years! And we’ve never really interacted!! But I always enjoy your content. You’ve got really nice eyes and aesthetic btw~_

Waylon lost it. Waylon squealed. “AAAAH!! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!!!” Miles had rushed in at the scream and Waylon forgot that he was just in the kitchen. When he barged through the door to see if he was ok Waylon couldn’t stop smiling and tried shooing him away “YOU’VE DONE PLENTY MILES!! GO AWAY!” he had joked to his friend.

How could _he_ think Waylon had nice eyes? They were just brown? When _HE_ had eyes that could pierce right through you! Waylon felt his heart hammer hard in his chest now and had to shake his hands a few times to steady them to reply.

_**Waylin-Into-The-Void**_ _Like wise! And are you kidding! You’re eyes are insane! Honest! They’re like opals glimmering from the window ceil on a sunny day! And your aesthetic is my guilty shame, despite being such a reclusive nerd!_

Waylon was completely ecstatic to be talking to him in a normal conversation, it was going so smoothly, what was there to fear?

_**The-Groom**_ _Oh boy, don’t you know how to make me blush and fluster darling~ Reclusive nerds are my weakness, tell me a gain but say it slower ;) ahaha just teasing._

Waylon had actually giggled aloud to the message and felt himself rubbing his cheek as he hovered his hand over his keyboard to reply but had stopped when he saw another message come through.

_**The-Groom**_ _Can we skype?_

Waylon stopped. His smile had nearly faded into nothingness. Nervous hadn’t even begun. Waylon never had a problem with the way he looked, but thinking that _The-Groom_ wanted to video call him had sent him into a near panic attack. He had forgotten how to breathe and froze in place. It was as if Waylon had suddenly become self-conscious of everything now.

Just as Waylon was about to reply that ‘he was busy’ or some other reason not to\o that familiar bubbly ring had come from the speakers.

_**Eddie Gluskin Calling** _


	2. Mutuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly "digital kids" and "i want to break free" were such a big mood for this chapter. thank you so much for reading guys and i hope you enjoy.

To say Waylon panicked was an understatement. Waylon was frantic on first impressions and being that the person who was trying to Skype call him, the number one person he had an infatuation with, he ran around his room to fix anything that might look out of place, well to him anyway.

He wiped the small line of sweat at the top of his sandy blonde hairline and sat down and finally after a small ring clicked _answer_.

First came the voice as per usual with skype, and video not coming up until a short while after, typical for Skype. But the sound of his husky deep voice had made up for the slight inconvenience of any social media. “Gosh, I thought you replied and threw you’re laptop away. I was afraid you weren’t going to answer darling~”

Waylon’s breath hitched when the video came up with _The-Groom_ , or rather, Eddie Gluskin sitting in front of the webcam, giving full showcase of his room pretty much. It was messy and wa clear he made no effort in fixing it up, but it felt so personal for Waylon, like he caught a glimpse of secrets of this bloggers life, like he wasn’t supposed to see this. To Waylon it was as if Eddie wanted him to know that this was him, bare and in the flesh, rather than trying to scuttle around to fix any imperfections, unlike Waylon.

Waylon laughed nervously, rubbing the side of his arm, a habit he picked up in elementary when he felt self conscious, well more than usual. “heh, sorry I was just…” Waylon trailed, trying not to seem like a clean freak if he explained himself, or that he was trying _too_ hard to impress the person on the other end.

Waylon bit his lip, at a loss of words but Eddie had saved them from an awkward silence by breaking the ice harshly. “looks like you were either masturbating or cleaning by the sweaty look of you sweetheart.” Waylon choked on an awkward breath sucked in from those words, _well you’re not far off_ was all Waylon could think.

Again, Waylon unintentionally kept silent, rubbing his arm. Eddie prepared a cigarette in his mouth and chuckled “I’m only teasing darling! I hope you don’t mind” lighting his cigarette. Waylon let out a shaky chuckle and could feel his cheeks burning up, thankful that it was rather dim lighting from the fairy lights around his desk so it didn’t show much. “Oh no not at all! I mean it’s not like I can—I just—oh boy I’m nervous, I gotta say”

Eddie raised an eyebrow and blew out his smoke, letting his lips caress the waft of grey with a crooked, wicked smile. “No need to be. Believe me, I’ve really been looking forward to this.” Eddie winked, which was not helping Waylon’s blush at all.

Waylon tried to be as casual as possible, trying to play it like a normal conversation, though both knowing they’re much past that, well Eddie knew anyhow, Waylon was still having difficulty being face to face with one of the most aesthetically pleasing people to him since Jeremy Blaire, his ex.

“So, you’re name is Eddie Gluskin? Or well what it says from Skype?” Waylon seemed completely focused on trying to be as formal, or serious as possible, but Eddie could see past that and discern it was a coping mechanism for his nervousness, and the rubbing of his arm, which was clear to deduct for Eddie.

Eddie slapped his thighs and flicked ash off his cigarette into an empty beer can. “Where are my manners!? Sorry darling, let me formally introduce myself. Edward Gluskin, though you may call me Eddie, I believe we’re much past formalities.” And gave Waylon another deadly wink.

Waylon genuinely laughed that time and Eddie felt like he had a small win as he could sense Waylon loosen up a little. “Kinda hard to forget all the uhm” Waylon cleared his throat to his awkwardness as he continued “Anons I sent you I guess”. They both shared a hearty laugh, and Waylon could feel himself relax as Skype call lingered on.

Waylon straightened in his chair, fixed his shirt in a comical way “Well my name is Waylon Park. But please, call me Mr. Park” Eddie laughed at Waylon’s small joke and composure, and Waylon felt genuine pride for making this beautiful person laugh. “Oh is that right _Mr. Park_ ” Eddie played on Waylon’s title, and they both shared a sweet laugh together.

As the night waned on, the both of them seemed to not be able to stop smiling, telling each other of their days, flatmates, Waylon telling Eddie of Miles unscheduled stays and Eddie telling Waylon of his flatmate Frank, who’s room always smelled of pot.

They complained, they joked, and they cringed at the stories shared amongst their living arrangements, and Eddie noticed that Waylon hadn’t rubbed his arm in a long while as well and was quite curious about it.

“If I may darling, why do your rub your arm like you did earlier?” Eddie had authentic concern in his voice as he took a drag from his second cigarette, narrowing his eyes through the smoke and see Waylon’s reaction.

Waylon, to say the least was taken by surprise by the curiosity and felt himself go hot and red again, and as fate would have it, noticed himself rubbing his arm. Waylon had felt a bit defensive at the question, as he remembered last time someone asked, his ex, Jeremy had said he looked like a _spastic_ , were his words.

Waylon gritted his teeth at the memory, but he wanted to try and open up and feel comfortable for Eddie and looked away from the screen as he continued rubbing his arm “oh well… just a habit I picked up from when I was real young, psychologist said it was a coping mechanism for nervousness… an—anxiety” Waylon stuttered.

Eddie could tell Waylon was extremely self conscious of it, and he was more than aware that it was because someone must had said something hurtful about it and pursed his lips. “You poor thing. Well, no matter what anyone’s said of it, I think it’s adorable” Waylon perked up from Eddie’s words, he knew Eddie wasn’t just trying to make him feel better of himself, but as he looked to the screen again, Eddie had a look in his eyes and smile that made Waylon feel like he’d float off from the butterflies in his stomach.

Waylon, this time rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, this time, Waylon didn’t have time to hide his blush and Eddie let out a husky chuckled, tapping the excess ash form his cigarette into his can/ashtray “There’s my blushing bride” Waylon reactedThee at the words again and felt himself go more red.

Eddie noticed the change of Waylon’s demeanour shook his hands in defence “Sorry! Figure of speech I use, so sorry sweet~” Waylon chuckled at Eddie’s recovery, though he felt a certain pride that he could use this as an inside joke.

“Well, it’s only natural _Honey_ , you’re url is _The-Groom_ ” Waylon teased this time. Eddie chuckled and Waylon felt extremely proud that he had managed to make him blush. Eddie tried covering it with a hand, albeit poorly, but nonetheless, they had enjoyed their chat.

It wasn’t until Waylon had noticed how long their Skype call had become that he realised he had class in the morning as well. “Shit! Sorry, I gotta get to bed!” seeing that they’ve been skyping for several hours now just talking, Waylon had completely lost track of time as he looked to the clock on his laptop and read 2:17 AM.

“Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to keep you for so long! Sweet dreams, or rather, dream of me” Eddie winked and gave a small kiss towards the camera and Waylon rolled his eyes, trying to play annoyance but a blush betraying that. “Goodnight, my _darling husband_ ” Waylon had teased again. Eddie smiled and they both waited for the other to hang up.

After a small while of them just sitting there Waylon laughed and yelled “You have to hang up!” Eddie laughed “You hang up! It would be rude if I did!” Waylon laughed in turn “So _I_ have to be the rude one!?” they both laughed and agreed to hang up at the same time.

Waylon closed his laptop and changed into his pyjama’s. Lying in bed he grabbed for his phone and gave Tumblr ad quick scroll. And it was if almost immediately after the Skype call _The-Groom_ had posted a text:

_**The-Groom**_  
_I just met the cutest repressed nerd over skype today. No hard feelings, my_ bride _to be_.

Waylon felt his cheeks go sore from reading it over and over again with a dumb smile on his face and finally squealed into his pillow, liking the text post immediately. He managed some self control and put his phone on charge and turned away from it, double making sure he wouldn’t be tempted to look at it again and fell asleep quite fast.

\---

The weeks had gone by so fast without Waylon noticing. The one thing he did notice was his addiction to his new schedule of skyping his new friend online almost religiously every night. He’d see the green light on his laptop when he opened it once he got home, and every time without fail, got butterflies when his laptop would ring with the clear name of _**Eddie Gluskin Calling**_.

Of course Waylon didn’t forget his studying, but he’d often cram it in before and after class prior to getting home, occasionally at his work also, being a receptionist/assistant at a vet clinic.

His friends around him could tell the difference in his attitude when he’d come in, trying not to get too distracted between customers and his textbooks, and the way he’d often look at his phone, more specifically Tumblr and smile every time he did.

One person who did take a great care to it was his co-worker and friend Lisa. She would often lean in over Waylon’s shoulder trying to take a peak into what could possibly make his friend giggle like a school girl, but Waylon would notice her lingering presence and laugh her act off.

“So…. New boyfriend Way?” She began picking her nails after her failed attempt to glimpse into his much more personal life. Waylon laughed nervously and rubbed his arm “heh, nah just a friend online, started chatting not too long ago.”

Lisa raised her brows, unconvinced “Well, hard to believe they’re just a _friend_ , especially if they’re making you smile like that” Waylon scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, an innocent smile at his lips “Careful Way, don’t want to get cat fished by some psycho like your last boyfriend… what was his name? some douchy name… Jameson?” Waylon scoffed again and chuckled at Lisa’s attempt to recall Waylon’s ex, and disaster of a boyfriend. “Jeremy. And you weren’t wrong about him… he was… something else.”

Waylon opened his lock on his phone and looked at a photo Eddie had posted and admired it again, from only moments ago before Lisa had tried to sneak a peak. “This one’s different… he seems… too cool for that you know?” Lisa half laughed and rolled her eyes “I’m pretty sure those are the exact words you also used last time Way.”

Waylon slapped her arm softly and twirled in his reception chair. “Believe me! This one is definitely different. I-I don’t know, he just seems…. Old fashioned.” Lisa cocked her head to the side for Waylon to explain but he could only shrug. Lisa pursed her lips and grinned “You should invite him over if he’s really different, see if he’s bothered to make the trip, if he doesn’t well… Jameson—“ Waylon rolled his eyes and corrected “Jeremy” “—Right. All over again.”

At that Lisa waved him off, gathering her things for the end of her shift. Waylon remained on the chair staring ahead. He crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip. It was plausible for him to ask, he thought reasonably that some close mutuals did that over time, and them being in the same country wouldn’t be too hard.

Waylon leaned on the desk and thought hard for a moment, rubbing his hands together and really considered the idea.

\---

That night as he finished, locking up the vet with the help of the senior doctor, Waylon made his farewells and walked home in the cold, hands deep in his pockets and head phones snug in his ears as the beginning of autumn started to set in the night air with a harsh bite.

His apartment wasn’t too far from the vet, but it was the tedious route planned out, taking so many turns and what not that made it a bother. Waylon walked along with his head down and hadn’t felt the presence stalking him from a couple of feet behind. At first Waylon didn’t think much of it and thought maybe it was just a local.

But as soon as he felt the firm hand on his shoulder Waylon jumped, panicked to the touch and spun to see Jeremy Blaire with that god awful grin that Waylon seemed to love once upon a time. “Jesus! What the hell are you doing here!?”

Waylon ripped his headphones from his ears and looked around frantically hoping that no one else was around to see them together, but also subconsciously wishing someone were around to whisk him away from Jeremy.

Jeremy shrugged and smiled again “Just wanted to see you I guess” Waylon rolled his eyes to Jeremy’s coy expression, knowing full well what that meant. “Jeremy… I can’t. not anymore. We’re through.” And kept walking. Jeremy cut Waylon off and raised his hands to slow Waylon down. “Wow! Wow-wow-wow wait! What we had was good! It was good for me and for us I think! I—“ Waylon stepped aside from him and kept on walking “I said no Blaire! And it wasn’t good for us, It was shit for me!” Waylon called back.

Jeremy threw his hands up in the air and cussed “So that’s it! Is there someone else!?” Waylon shook his head without looking back and cringed when he heard Jeremy cuss under his breath “Fucking cunt”.

Waylon entered the apartment, closing the door as quickly as he could and leaned against the back of it. Sighing with great relief now that he was safe in his own home. He hissed out a tense air and cursed “fuck…. What a freak” He heard rummaging in his kitchen and a voice to quickly follow “the horror, Blaire bitch project again?” Miles had spoke out through a mouth full of food. “Mhmm.” Waylon groaned as he entered the kitchen, fixing a cup of tea, leaning his head against his friends shoulder.

“Can I get a restraining order yet, Miles?” Miles seriously considered for a second and pursed his lips “I think he has to do something first, but hey I’m in shady journalism, I can make something work” Waylon laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder softly. “Appreciate the thought. I’m calling it a night, see you… whenever I guess.” Miles rubbed Waylon’s back in comfort and he headed back to his room.

It wasn’t long before Waylon had skype up and running and his heart fluttering at the sight of _Eddie Gluskin_ ’s green light. Waylon couldn’t stop smiling as he organised his bag and jacket off of him and changed into his pyjamas. He sat in the chair in front of the desk and rubbed his hands together after he opened Tumblr and sent an anon to _The-Groom._

_**Anon.** _  
_Hey there handsome_

After Waylon sent the message, he finished unpacking his bag. From the passing weeks, Waylon even had small rituals he created before their skype call would start, knowing exactly how much time he had before he should be back in his seat to greet his favourite mutual, and very rapidly, his new obsession.

After a few minutes had gone by, Waylon refreshed his dashboard and couldn’t help but snicker at his friends reply to his anon message, and how clear it was that his friend knew it was Waylon.

_**Anon.**_  
_Hey there handsome_  
_**The-Groom.**_  
_Oh darling, I take it that’s my cue to_ cum _to your calling eh? ___

__It wasn’t long either until the skype call commenced and Waylon was covering his face with the sleeves of his overly large sweater and blushing. Eddie laughed at the sight, taking a drag from his cigarette “What’s wrong darling? Did you read that naughty’s anon message?” and winked towards Waylon._ _

__Waylon hid his face more prominently and couldn’t stop snickering behind his sleeves. Eddie also had to share the laugh and gained too much enjoyment from making the boy on the other end blush. “You know exactly what’s wrong!” Waylon half yelled with a wide smile across his lips._ _

__After their cackles subsided, Waylon rubbed his arm subconsciously again and Eddie had noticed straight away there was something on Waylon’s mind. Eddie flicked ash off his cigarette and changed his tone from cheerful and coy to serious and concerned so fluidly and suddenly, it took Waylon by surprise “What’s troubling you darling?”_ _

__Waylon dropped his hand from his arm immediately and rubbed the back of his neck now, trying hard to hide his nervous habit. “What makes you say—“ Waylon stopped himself when he saw Eddie’s reaction to the start of his sentence. A piqued eyebrow with the other covering half his eye as he gave Waylon a knowing look._ _

__Waylon cursed himself when he felt his face flush, ultimately cursing Eddie for being as dashing as he was and wanted to scream _God does he even know how handsome he is!?_ , but of course saying it aloud would stir the conversation in a whole new direction._ _

__“Oh, ha… uhm… I was just wondering if—it’s totally cool you say no honestly! Like—totally understandable!” Waylon had stuttered and babbled and felt like his words becoming too much. He hid his face behind his sleeves and mumbled into the clothing “ffmm muh anndnd m mssmm mhmmhmm”_ _

__There was a moment of silence and when Waylon looked at the screen, Eddie just had the biggest smile across his lips and his brow creased in confusion. “i… didn’t quite catch that darling” Eddie chuckled through his words. Waylon laughed along and rephrased it “Heh, I was just wondering…” Waylon felt his other hand itch at his arm and had to try and stop himself._ _

__“I was wondering if you wanted to meet sometime?” Waylon had to look away in case of any negative reaction. Again a moment of silence and now Waylon couldn’t help it that his hand rubbed profusely at his arm. Waylon’s heart hammered in his chest to await for Eddie’s voice, mostly expecting it to be hesitant and a rejection but when he finally had the courage to look back at the screen, Waylon felt his stomach drop, and smile play at his own lips._ _

__Eddie stared at the screen with great big eyes and a wide, wolfish grin to match. And Waylon was sure he could see stars in Eddie’s pale blue eyes. “Darling!” Eddie husked with a voice like honey and addictive like nicotine. “I thought you’d never ask!”_ _

__Waylon didn’t realise he was slouching until his whole posture had straightened from Eddie’s excited reply to Waylon’s offer. “re—really?” Waylon stuttered, barely registering that someone like Eddie, someone so…. Waylon even had trouble describing him in words, and could only really give a physical reaction to describe how he felt of Eddie._ _

__Eddie chuckled at Waylon’s reaction and nodded “Absolutely! To be quite honest, I’ve never had someone ask and feel a bit discouraged because of that, but honestly! I’d be so excited to! Given I can afford it.” Eddie’s words had made Waylon’s heart skip a beat but ultimately sink, feeling guilty that money was always going to be an issue, especially with travel._ _

__“oh right…” Waylon groaned, feeling his spirits dampen from the thought of them never meeting because so. Waylon began rubbing his arm again and tried to make better of the situation “Well, you don’t have to worry about accommodation, you’ll have a place here— _If_ of course you wanted that is!” Waylon suggested, almost too eagerly._ _

__Eddie seemed a tad distracted, but immediately his eyes lit up at the offer “That’d be amazing! Honestly I wouldn’t want to impose though, being that you have an… irregular roommate.” And went back to looking away from the camera of skype to other business on his computer._ _

__Waylon had noticed Eddie’s divided attention as he near muttered to whisper the words out and felt like he’d ruin the relationship he had with suggesting this whole idea, often when you’d try and invite someone out who wasn’t all that keen as they slowly drift their interests._ _

__Waylon now couldn’t help but really notice his arm rubbing habit and thought himself pathetic for thinking, suggesting this whole escapade and bit his lip. _I’m an idiot. Of course he doesn’t want to do this… now it’s just awkward--_ “Say….” Eddie began and had Waylon snap out of his pout, Eddie not dropping an ounce of interest as he spoke to Waylon._ _

__“What state are you in?” Eddie continued to look at the screen, and now Waylon was much more curious at what he could be looking at, hopeful even. “Maine!” Waylon replied with almost over enthusiastically. Eddie bit his lip and continued on his other screen, deep in thought._ _

__“Bangor airport?” Eddie biting his lip again, attention divided between their conversation and his other happenings. Waylon felt a swirl in his stomach, nervous if it was excitement or anxiety bubbling in his guts. “y-yeah! That’s it, hour drive from mine” Waylon stuttered as he watched Eddie click away at his computer._ _

__“Wonderful! Then all set!” Eddie pushed away from his chair and desk and ventured into his room, out of the sight of the skype camera. Waylon felt his mouth left a gap at the sudden leave and heard Eddie rummage from beyond. He sat back down in his chair and displayed a stack of cash with elastic around it._ _

__“It was my savings to use for special things, and what more special than this?” Eddie let his cigarette hang in his mouth as he began counting. Waylon knew what it meant, but his mind didn’t have a chance to run through it. “Wait. No. that’s not what I think it is for?” Waylon had to lean away from his own desk to give Eddie the impression he was still at disbeliefs._ _

__Eddie nodded with a devilish grin and a cigarette still in his lips. “Yes darling! Of course! I want to meet you! In person!” Waylon felt a very hot flush reach his cheeks and gone incredibly red._ _

__After Eddie finished counting the numerous bills, he slapped them on his desk and leaned into the camera. “Now sweet. When’s a good time for you?” Waylon was at a loss of words, still very unable to register what was happening, and so suddenly. “What about your work!? What about—“ these would be Waylon’s first priorities before doing anything that didn’t fit in his tight schedule of school and work, but to Eddie, it seemed he could brush it all off in an instant for the means of being at someone’s side and Waylon felt his chest tighten and hot flushes begin at that thought._ _

__Eddie waved his hand from those thoughts lingering and smiled “I need a holiday anyhow darling. Believe me, I’ve been going through my own shit when I’m not on the fresh hell called Tumblr. Now, back to it, when’s a good time?”_ _

__Waylon had to physically fan himself from the intensity of what was happening and felt his heart stammer in his chest. “Oh man… uhm… wow it’s so hard to think now” Eddie’s smile widened at Waylon’s flustered image. “I got school holidays coming up in about two weeks, I would still need to go to work though.”_ _

__Eddie slammed his hands on his desk and pointed at the camera “Then it’s settled! I’ll bank this and get my ticket and I’ll see you in two weeks time! Make sure you plan out tourist spots for me darling” Eddie winked before farewelling Waylon._ _

__Waylon closed his own laptop and much long after that, his heart still pounded against his chest. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. His head was light and dizzy as he laid on his back and began cackling “Oh. My. God. This is really happening!”_ _

__Waylon grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his head and squealed into it. “THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!” he shot up from his back and started bouncing on his bed. Waylon quickly ran out of the room to barge into Miles’ and bounced on his bed, waking him, panicking him awake._ _

__“MILES! MILES!! IT’S REALLY HAPPENING! I’M GOING TO MEET HIM!!!” To say Waylon couldn’t contain his excitement was a clear understatement. Miles struggled awake, at first he was bewildered but soon realised the happiness emitting from his roommate and shared a genuine smile for the boy._ _

__Miles rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up as Waylon continued to bounce “who? Meet who Way?”_ _

__Waylon grabbed Miles by the shoulders, nearly shaking the rest of the sleep from Miles, and with wild eyes and a smile that matched “EDDIE GLUSKIN! THE GROOM MILES!! I’M GOING TO MEET MY FAVOURITE MUTUAL!”_ _

__Miles smile quickly disappeared and turned to a frown with a dreaded look and thought with the same feeling _Oh no… not again…__ _


End file.
